It has been indicated that unnatural hetero-associations form spontaneously between host cell-derived contaminants and recombinant proteins produced by in vitro cell culture methods (Shukla et al., Biotechnol. Progr. (2008) 24:1115-1121; Luhrs et al., J. Chromatogr. B (2009) 877:1543-1552; Mechetner et al., J. Chromatogr. B (2011) 879:2583-2594; Gagnon et al., J. Chromatogr. A, (2011) 1218:2405-2412; Gagnon, Bioprocessing J. (2010) 9(4):14-24). These hetero-associations may be considered unnatural in two respects: 1) constituent contaminants are often of non-human origin, secreted by living non-human host cells or released into the culture media when non-human host cells lyse upon death. In living humans, such non-human contaminants do not exist; and 2) constituent contaminants accumulate to high concentrations in comparison to human in vivo systems where dead cell constituents are quickly eliminated. Accordingly, recombinant products are exposed to high levels of strongly interactive contaminants at concentrations that typically do not occur in living systems. Meanwhile, high expression levels of recombinant proteins make them suitable substrates for non-specific associations with these non-human contaminants, favoring the formation of undesirable hetero-associations of diverse composition including complexes and aggregates.
The contaminating protein content of hetero-aggregates has been addressed to some extent via direct targeting of the contaminating protein (Shukla et al. and Gagnon et al. supra), as well as indirectly via targeting of the corresponding DNA component responsible for the contaminating protein (Luhrs et al. and Gagnon supra). A reduction of antibody aggregate level has been indicated when some complexes are dissociated (Shukla et al., Mechetner et al., and Gagnon supra). The ability of anion exchangers to reduce levels of antibody-contaminant complexes has been disclosed (Luhrs et al. and Gagnon et al., supra), but an anion exchange treatment that was able to fully eliminate hetero-aggregates has not been indicated. Size exclusion, cation exchange, and hydrophobic interaction chromatography have also been employed in attempts to reduce hetero-aggregates, but these techniques were generally inferior to anion exchange (Gagnon et al., supra).
Treating antibody preparations with agents that might be expected to dissociate hetero-aggregates has generally proven ineffective. For example, employing high concentrations of urea, salts, or combinations of the two does not substantially dissociate IgM-contaminant hetero-aggregates (Gagnon et al., supra). Protein A affinity chromatography with pre-elution washes of urea, alcohol, and surfactants has been indicated to reduce hetero-aggregate levels more effectively than without washes (Shukla et al., supra), as did pre-elution washes combining urea, salt, and EDTA with protein G affinity chromatography (Mechetner et al., supra). Anion exchange chromatography with a pre-elution wash of urea has been indicated to reduce hetero-aggregates more effectively than in the absence of a urea wash (Gagnon et al., supra). Cation exchange chromatography has also been indicated to reduce hetero-aggregates more effectively with a pre-elution EDTA wash than without the wash (Gagnon et al., supra). Finally, hydroxyapatite with pre-elution washes of urea and/or salt have also reduced hetero-aggregates more effectively than without such washes (Gagnon, supra). Despite these observations, in general, the use of dissociating agents in pre-elution washes of antibodies bound to chromatography columns has been only moderately successful.
Electropositive organic additives have been indicated for the precipitation of acidic proteins (Farhner et al., U.S. Patent Application No. 20080193981; Ma et al., J. Chromatogr. B (2010) 878:798-806; Peram et al., Biotechnol. Progr., (2010) 26:1322-1326; Glynn, in U. Gottschalk (ed.), Process Scale Purification of Antibodies, J. T. Wiley and Sons, (2009) Hoboken, 309-324), as well as for precipitation of DNA and endotoxins (Glynn supra; Cordes et al., Biotechnol. Progr., (1990) 6:283-285; Dissing et al., Bioseparation, (1999) 7 221:9-11) and inactivation of virus (Bernhardt, U.S. Pat. No. 5,559,250). Multivalent metal cations have also been indicated to remove DNA and endotoxin from some protein preparations (Akcasu et al., Nature, (1960) 187:323-324; Matsuzawa et al., Nucl. Acids Res., (2003) 3(3):163-164; Christensen et al., Prot. Expr. Purif., (2004) 37:468-471; Kejnovsky et al., Nucl. Acids Res., (1997) 25:1870-1871; Ongkudon et al., Anal. Chem., (2011) 83 391:13-17).